Always in time
by ArcGreen
Summary: A collection of one-shots, snippets, and generally moments between Fairy Tail members.
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick meandering thought about how Luce lost her arm. Since this was quick I didn't feel particularly needy about practicing grammar nazi-ing. So pardon any mistakes and enjoy.

Dust and flames were everywhere.

Obscuring her sight, coughing and gasping Lucy ran as best as she could across the rubble of the city. Racing to the sight of a small figure fighting in the sky.

"Natsu."

A gasp, a sob, and sigh Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away. He was falling, going to crash, and she wasn't going to make it in time. He always made it in time.

Louder.

"Natsu!"

The dragon was hurtling after him, their screams mixed together into a hair raising sound that made her chest tighten in terror. Instinct urged her to stop, turn, and run away - to try and prolong her life for the little longer she might have.

Lucy pushed herself further faster, her own scream filling her ears as she headed to the area the two were going to crash.

"NATSU!"

Close enough to his face clearly now, their gaze caught together; running and falling towards a stone of broken building that ended up landing vertical - sharp edges all around. Lucy stretched her arms out, reaching to catch him before he reached the stone. Fear flashed across his face as she jumped.

"Lucy NO!"

The sky was blocked by the sight of the descending dying dragon. Lucy felt hot skin on her hand and sweat soaked hair across her face before she collided with stone. Pain rocked her entire body, sending her into the dark.

She never wanted to wake up, because she_ knew_.

It must have been only minutes that she was unconscious. The moment she tried opening her eyes she felt hot and a pain that went beyond anything she had ever endured. Blinking groggily she was surprised to find herself slumped against the stone. Breathing harshly at the fact, she tried to shoved herself away slamming her cheek against the rough surface when only one arm was pushing herself up and away. Shaking from exhaustion Lucy rapidly stumbled back.

Looking up she felt something break inside.

Natsu's unmoving form was bent over the stone, lifeless eyes staring up defiantly, Lucy's arm hanging limping from where it had tried to cushion his fall. She reached up with trembling fingers to feel her shoulder - no more tears to fall - where his heat must have acted as some sort of cauterization.

He always showed up in time to save her.

Walking forward Lucy vaguely heard Levi's frantic voice from behind her; she stretched her remaining hand, without its guild mark, and brushed pink hair away from his forehead before placing a kiss on his unnaturally cold skin. Leaving her lips against his skin Lucy felt a new resolve building.

"If there's a future...it has to have you."

(455)


	2. Chapter 2

Levy knew this had to be a nightmare.

That she has fallen asleep reading of her horror genre novels and was now having a lucid dream where she was consciously aware that she was in Hell watching all her friends die fighting the dragons that seemed to be tearing apart the sky.

Oh gods, _dragons_.

It just simply had to be a nightmare in which she was going to wake up at any moment by Droy or Jet, maybe even Gajeel.

Except Levy was too realistic to hope this was just a bad dream.

Dragons were attacking everywhere it seemed, even if the total number was seven, they were a _large _seven. Magic users from everywhere were running around attacking the smaller versions while the dragon slayers were trying their best at fighting the large terror on their own.

After the first building around them had exploded rubble all over and Natsu's voice commanded dragon slayers to step up, Levy had somehow been blocked from the main group and was now wandering desperately around for anyone that was familiar.

It was luck, dumb or good, that she slipped through a crack made between two falling walls that she came upon Gajeel's fight.

Her heart thumped painfully at the sight the metal dragon slayer.

It was clear he was getting nowhere, and was going to lose.

Skirting around another mound of rubble she waited for a break in his efforts to call out to him.

"Let me help!"

Dark, dark eyes landed on her, fear flashing bright in them, before he turned around to avoid another attack. He landed farther away from her.

"No fucking way! Get somewhere safe!"

She gritted her teeth at his dumb stubbornness before scrambling up a pile of what probably has also been a building. Stupid men, _stupid, stupid men_.

"Script iron!"

Gajeel neatly flipped in the air and caught the iron that she launched at his head. He didn't hesitate to bite into it, but not before growling at her.

"Levy I'm fucking serious! Leave!"

Fear pounding in her chest hard and painful, her fingers would tremble if she let them, so she didn't. She growled back.

"Shut up and take my help you bastard!"

Her language surprised them both and she didn't miss the flash of a unspoken reprimand. It was funny how he was oddly against her being crass at all, especially when he was practically the definition of it.

Instead of waiting for him to tear her a new one, Levy launched an attack on the dragon and skidded down the rubble when it retaliated. She landed rather neatly next to the iron dragon slayer, who gave her a dark scowl before yanking her up and behind him.

"Just stay out of my damn way and don't get in its sight again."

Of course she didn't listen. Once he was launching his own attacks again, she nimbly ran around launching her own as support. Really, they were doing pretty good holding it off, but the damage wasn't significant enough and she knew that their chakra was running out.

Which was why she made a mistake.

She had ran a risk and sprinted close to launch a script spike at its, hopefully, softer under belly when Gajeel shouted her name with something that she vaguely recognized as desperation. It was then, as she twisted to sprint away, that she noticed the dragon's gleaming eye on her and it's sharp spike armored tail swinging full rapid force towards her.

Knowing she wasn't going to make it, she based for the impact that would probably break her body.

A flash of gray shot in front of her in time to wrap its iron clad body around her in a hard embrace before its tail slammed into them.

A sharp pain raced across her face and darkness claimed her briefly.

"Levy?"

The gasp brought her back. It must be blood running down her face, and Levy felt something was very wrong with her face and neck but that didn't hold her attention. She watched with growing terror as the iron scaled faded from his skin, leaving a very pale shaking Gajeel behind.

She reached up a shaky hand to touch his face just as one of his hesitatingly touched what she was assumed was the edge of one of her wounds. Something warm was rapidly soaking the middle of her dress; she refused to glance down knowing it wasn't her that was bleeding.

"Gajeel you shouldn't …."

Somehow he pulled them both up and with a rough shaking shove, pushed her towards a small exit point in the mess behind them. Her eyes fell to his abdomen and she felt her world tilt as her stomach dropped.

"Gajeel!"

His dark eyes watched her, no irritation present now, instead there was an expression that she once saw on an island in what seemed like years ago.

Again he was going to send her away to live while he stayed behind to fight and die.

"Go…Levy…get somewhere safe okay? Please"

It was the please the stopped her protest. It was the tired awareness in his voice and the almost soft look in his eyes as he let them roamed over her face and body. He was saying goodbye.

She stumbled back a pace before turning a moving towards the exit.

"Good girl Shrimp,"

This couldn't be real, this had to be a dream. Tears blurred her vision as she turned around to look once more.

He didn't even get a chance. Levy watched in a mind shattering state of horror as the dragon wrenched its claw from Gajeel's middle. It roared its triumph into the sky.

Falling backward through the hole as his body fell to the ground Levy caught a glimpse of fire and a large mass falling through the sky, heard a scream and felt her self go numb as she crashed to the ground.

"Oh god, this can't be real. Somebody help us!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh gods Laxus….."

Mirajane wasn't sure he could hear her anymore, and hoped to anything listening that he couldn't _feel_ anything anymore. Not that he had much longer to feel any of the pain.

Instead of staring down at what remained of his left side of his body she focused on his eyes. They hadn't always been on the same path, same mindset, but there had been moments. For a while there was a bitterness that came from her inability to completely forgive his betrayal of the master, and the guild.

Now though, oh gods, and he had become such a good man.

"Laxus, I'm so sorry."

Tears were unchecked on her face, dripping onto his throat as she leaned over to give him what little warmth she could. She didn't look over at where Wendy was lying unconscious - small form curled around her lifeless cat partner. He had taken the brunt of the last attack but they hadn't gone unscathed.

"Mira.."

She snapped her gaze to him, shaking hand tenderly brushing his short hair.

He tried to smile, but it fell short and for a moment she feared (and hoped) he had stopped breathing, when he took a struggled breath and sharply focused on her in a moment of clarity in dying.

"Did I make up for it? Do you …forgive me?"

Sobbing loudly she cupped his cold, oh gods so cold, face in her hands and placed a kiss on his colorless lips. Pressing her forehead hard against his, she stared into the unseeing eyes.

"Yes…yes.."


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of people thought the Guild Fairy Tail's occupants bounced back like elastic. That nothing left its mark and they were just a goofy, strangely powerful group of people who never let anything stop them. Yes, while this was true, it wasn't all of the truth. They were just good at hiding the invisible marks that all those battles left. They were good at helping each other and never mentioning it.

Lucy would never mention how for months after the Grand Magic Games Natsu would crawl under the covers and fall asleep next to her. That hours later she would wake up to his fearful shouts and thrashing. She would wake him, let him bundle her up in his arms, and listen to him almost tearfully whisper that she was alright, it was alright, she was alive; before falling asleep again.

Happy would never mention how Lucy would also have nightmares; how she would bolt up in bed and scream and scream until Natsu and him were there - the pink haired teenager wrapping his arms around her and rocking her until she calmed down. Happy would let her hug him to her chest as she shuddered. They never mentioned how she never remembered these the next day and if they could make sure, she never would.

Juvia would never mention how Gray was haunted by his own death, at the sacrifices people had made for him. That he would sit at a table far from the center hubbub of the guild's bar and just stare into space with a gaunt look in his eyes. How she would watch him with a fear of what could have been digging in her chest until she gently reached out to touch his hand; bringing him back to life with a small shy smile and a distraction like a snow cone or ice cream.

Makarov would never mention how he would catch his grandson almost frantically looking for Mirajane and Wendy. How his trio of friends would have days where they needed to make sure that Laxus and each other were okay and alive. They would form a tight circle at a table and not speak, just take comfort in each other's living presence.

Wendy and Mirajane would never mention how they made sure to say something to him everyday. Wendy would sometimes even be brave enough to throw her arms around him in a child's hug, an almost sad looking Charle watching before they moved off to do whatever it was they were doing. Mirajane would always serve him a drink before he could ask, a small hand drift soothingly across his shoulders before carrying on.

Laxus would never mention how Mirajane would come rushing from the storeroom or kitchen to look for her siblings. How her genial facade would crack and Lisanna would get up from her seat unobtrusively and go see her sister. How Elfman would go block their little group from sight for a little bit before returning to whatever he was doing

Pantherlily would never mention how Gajeel would wake up in a cold sweat and be unable to go back to sleep. They would stay up together, the only sounds being Gajeel's finger softly plucking at the guitar and the book's pages that Lily would read. The cat knew the first thing he would do when they got to the guild is check for Levy - who he knew his friend would somehow find an excuse to touch her whether it was mockingly resting his arm on her head or silently brushing a strand of hair as he passed her by.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm jealous of you Lucy."

Surprised, the blonde young woman placed a finger on the spot in her book and looked up to meet Levy's wide serious eyes. Lately, the two had somehow migrated to a corner table away from the usual hustle and scuffles to quietly enjoy each other company while each read their books. Sometimes stopping to gush over a scene or discuss a character.

It was usually a fun and serene friendship; both cherishing a kindred spirit.

Now though, Lucy was drawing a blank as she looked at her small friend.

"Why?"

Big eyes wandered to where Happy was curled up against her arm. The poor cat had stumbled over to her a few minute before; claiming the need for a nap after being clocked in the head by one of the numerous idiots who were currently yelling "manly!" or "you're an idiot!" and throwing magic and punches around in a brawl that started in what Lucy suspected was due to Elfman's boredom.

Levy ran a hand through her hair; it was growing wilder and wilder every time she came back from a mission. Lucy liked watching the sheen of blue as the lights of the guide fell on it.

"You and Natsu have such a good relationship."

This had Lucy closing her book, gently setting it down by Happy, and giving her friend all her attention now. She wasn't aware that, when her big brown eyes grew serious, Lucy could cut a pretty intimidating picture. Also, a very good impression of support.

And it sounded like Levy wasn't talking in a the usual joking manner that the girls had adapted when her and Natsu's friendship came up.

"What do you mean?"

She watched as Levy's brown eyes darted over to the other corner of the room, where Gajeel and Pantherlily were watching the fight with various degrees of humor and exasperation. Somewhere in the middle of the fight she thought she could hear Droy and Jet's shouts. Ah, several pieces clicked together.

Still, she waited for her friend to speak.

"He is so aware of your presence - all the time. From the moment you walk in, if not sooner, to the middle of battles."

Heat burned hot briefly on her face before she was able to control it. Shaking her head, Lucy watched her friend's eyes dart to the corner again.

"Natsu is aware of mostly everybody's presence Levy. He is just that great of a friend."

Levy was shaking her head in the negative before her sentence even finished and Lucy was leaning forward - causing Levy to mirror the movement.

She reached out to gently touch her friend's petite hand.

"Levy this isn't about him is it?"

A great sigh was heaved before Levy slouched herself down until she could rest her chin on the table. Lucy followed her example this time.

"You two are almost in perfect tandem ya know? You cover each other's weakness's and are each other strengths. Geez Lucy, most of the time lately you are one of the biggest reasons why he fights so hard and are his main concern. And….and you two are so comfortable. Most of the time he sleeps over at your house."

This time Lucy couldn't control the flush that filled her face. She lifted herself up so she could rest on her hand that faced the bar, palm covering the red cheek. Oh gods, if Cana or Mirajane saw her blushing they would no doubt call attention to it and everybody would converge on them.

She…couldn't deny what Levy was saying though, even if part of her wanted to vehemently deny anything between her and her partner, it was true. Natsu and her had a connection. It just wasn't as clear as a lot of people liked to say it was.

Sighing, she glanced up in time to catch Natsu's bright eyes from the outskirts of the brawl. It seemed to be slowing down, and after they caught each other's gaze and she gave him a small smile without thinking he went straight back to shouting at Gray.

Levy's whisper broke her thoughts.

"See? Even now, in the middle of our guild, he is checking to make sure you are okay and happy."

Feeling uncomfortable about the conversation now, Lucy shook her head and ran a light hand on Happy's sleeping head. He snorted quietly and nudged her finger back before settling down again. Deep down Lucy didn't like talking about what was between her and the dragon slayer. So much of their life was such a public display, even when it wasn't suppose to be, that in the last few months since the Grand Magic Games, it seemed that some things have become a behind closed door policy with them.

Even Natsu was beginning to have moments where he would show up at her house; through the window or door and they would just hang out and play games until Happy falls asleep. After she would, sometimes grudgingly, tuck the cat into her bed she would sit next to Natsu on the floor. They would lean against the bed and just quietly talk about anything and everything.

Sometimes he would idly play with her hand, lacing and re-lacing their fingers together.

Sometimes she would rest her head on his warm bare shoulder.

When they grew too tired sometimes he would gather up his little friend and leave, a lot of times they would just gently crawl up the bed on either side of the cat and simply fall asleep.

So yeah, maybe things were shifting in their relationship, and while she wasn't sure what it exactly meant - Lucy wasn't going to complicate it by bringing her secret treasure out in the open to be dissected and talked about. It was fine as it was for now, and what would happen would happen.

So she focused on her friend again and went for it.

"Levy, is this about Jet and Droy or Gajeel?"

That probably could have been worded better, but Lucy knew that this was constant sore for the little script mage, and while she didn't like talking a lot about her relationships, she knew Levy was probably as lost as she was.

Brown eyes froze in the small face before Levy heaved a huge sigh and slouched further down.

"I don't know anymore, all of them?

This was followed by a surprised laugh from Lucy and Levy grinning up at the girl. Neither of them notice the unruly dark head in the corner and pink haired man in the center of the room both glance over at the sounds.

Happy did though, having woken up a minute before to catch the end of the talk.

Reaching up he patted Lucy's cheek gently, like a small child touching the face of one of its favorite people, she looked down and smiled at him, before he looked over at Levy. HIs voice was lacking its usual teasing tone and gentle.

"I think you don't notice much about how all three of those guys plus Pantherlily keep track of you Levy." He rubbed his face to get rid of the sleep and continued with a yawn before deciding that he wanted a longer nap and snuggled back down.

"Sometimes it's amazing how dense the girls here are. Every guy here has one, if not more, girl that he considered precious above all the rest."


	6. Chapter 6

Some people found it weird how Levy and Gajeel got along so well considering how they had initially met. She found it weird too actually, but the past was the past and she was no good at holding grudges anyway. Droy can attest to that being as he once ate her favorite and expensive fudge.

But they did. It was partly from his effort to atone for his sins, and she suspected that he felt as if he had to protect her because he was once an attacker. Levy knew that people saw her as small vulnerable girl who couldn't hold a fist fight if her life depended on it.

He had been surprised when he realized that what she lacked in physical strength she made up ten times with intelligence.

She had savored the look of wonder and awe on his face as she had fixed the runes. It was honestly the first time a mostly adult male had looked at her, and _saw_ her. Not just a little blue bird, as Marakrov used to call her.

What people didn't realize is just how close they had become.

Levy admits that, while deep down she suspected that he had become infatuated with her first, she had been the first one to be more open about her feelings with him. Partly because Gajeel was a rough guy who was also a full mystery. He has piercings and ate iron but also knew the waltz; it wasn't much more mystifying than that.

So they hung out at the guild, gravitating towards each other even when they didn't consciously mean too. At first a table away, but then she started talking and he started to actively listen it became the same table. Then when he started asking questions on the topic she was currently learning, and she would point out things in one of her books it became the same bench. Their bodies, at first a decent space between then, began touching while she pointed this or that out and he would lean closer to squint at whatever it was.

Gajeel had horrible eye sight when it came to reading.

After a few weeks of this, it was a common sight to find Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily in a out-of-the-way table; books, snacks, and drinks sprawled out as they had discussions about various subjects. Lily and Levy would tease Gajeel while he would huff and snap but couldn't seem to hide the small genuine smile. It would surprise people to know that Gajeel was actually pretty smart, and when Levy had teasing said this one time he had lightly pinched her hand that was resting under the table before covering it with his own.

Then, he started to tell them about his father and how he raised him.

Levy, to her credit, hadn't blushed or stammered but simply listened to the treasured memories and stretched her hand to entwine their fingers together.

Pantherlily, more observant than the pair combined, just grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimer - not mine, blah blah...

...

While Erza was the one who had gently mentioned Juvia's feelings to him, it was Natsu and Lucy who had made him realize how _he _felt about the whole thing.

It was post job, and the seven of them, Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Charle and him were enjoying a break on their way back on a hillside that ended at a sparkling clear river. That was, at the moment, where everybody but surprisingly him and Natsu were having fun. The girl's were squealing in delight as they splashed each other. Ezra had flung herself down on the beach to sunbathe while the cats floated happily on pool toys she had happen to have in one of her numerous luggages.

Despite him trying to avoid it, his eye kept drifting to Lucy and her hair. It was beautiful, not in anything special like Wendy's shiny dark blue locks, or Juvia's hue of blue but it glinted like gold in the sun and even when wet it curved around her neck and shoulder enticing. Not that her bathing suit wasn't enticing enough but that was just Lucy. He wouldn't deny she was attractive but since Erza had mentioned Juvia's feeling, he started to feel uncomfortable when he paid attention to Lucy. Almost guilty.

Falling back on his elbows he looked over at his friend for distraction, idly wondering if starting an argument would be worth the bruises.

Natsu had a surprisingly serious face as his intense eyes stared down at the others. Usually his goofy friend would have been down there, throwing the others around and being the loudest, but now he was almost positively brooding. Reaching over he lightly slapped his friend's thigh to catch his attention.

"Yo, what's up you?"

Gray could see the visible indecision before the pink haired man sighed heavily into his hands before watching the girls down there again.

"Nothing."

If nothing was Lucy, then maybe Gray would have believe him, because he was sure that was who Natsu was watching intently. This created several questions and various answers as he mused to why Natsu was like this. Giving in, he decided to test the waters with his own troubles.

"So Erza told me to face Juvia's feelings."

The fire dragon slayer's shoulder stiffened for a moment before he turned to look down at Gray with his eyebrows raised. It wasn't often they had normal conversations like this and both felt the awkward pull.

"You mean you didn't notice? How dense can you be man?"

This almost warranted a punch but Gray decided it wasn't worth it. Instead he turned his head to once again to watch Lucy and Wendy as they tried to now splash the two cats who were mocking them while flying around.

"I guess I am. I don't really know how to deal with this stuff."

Natsu must has recognized the importance of Gray admitting something so uncool to someone he generally acted as a rival because he turned to look at him again.

"I guess it just depends on how you feel towards her? Like, you like her in that way or not, and then go from there?"

Gray thought long and hard about that before answering.

"I don't know how I feel, she acts so fucking weird most of the time but there are times that she is….cool."

Natsu laughed at this, everybody would agree with that statement. At the sound of his laughter they watched Lucy pause in her play to wave up at them, her star bikini hitching up to show the underside of one breast as she hollered at them to come join in. Gray watched Natsu out of the corner of his eye as the guy smiled brightly and waved back saying in a few minutes. She pouted but then laughed and went back to playing. Feeling sly, Gray spoke as Natsu continued to watch the girl.

"Why do you think her bikini has stars on it?"

Natsu shot him a dark look before cracking his knuckles and leaning back on them. The threat was noted.

"She loves the stars, obviously, dumbass."

Gray scowled at that but admitted he deserved it. Stars and Lucy went hand-in-hand and that was a no brainer with any one who knew her. Pushing that aside he brooded on the Juvia problem before Natsu broke him out of his thoughts.

"I guess it would matter if she is, like, the first person you worry about in battle. The hardest one you would fight for, not that that matters since we would die for anyone in the guild but the one that would make the biggest impact on your life if _they_ were the one to die. If you just want to be around her."

Startled Gray sat up and looked at Natsu. The brash fire mage generally was not prone to bouts of wisdom or anything else that was remotely intelligent unless it was in battle. But now, as he took in the inward look on his friends face, he began to think that maybe, just maybe, Natsu was more mature then what most people gave him credit for.

And he clearly was speaking partly to himself while he spoke.

"You guys are being total turds! Total fun suckers!"

Lucy's shadow blocked the sun, causing them to look up into her happy breathless face. Water slid down her body and it was hard for Gray to not follow its path. Natsu simply looked up at her like she was the sun itself. She smiled long before plopping down in front of them and made grabby hands at Natsu until he gave her on of the towels that was piled next to him.

As she wrapped herself up he watched her glance at both of them while her grin froze a little.

"Why are you two so gloomy up here?"

Gray met her beautiful wide eyes and felt sad as they went from him to Natsu. Thinking back on missions, he felt like he was pretty even when it came to worrying about his team members. But it was true, Lucy was special. The problem was Juvia was also special, just different. It was the matter of what was different and he couldn't make up his mind.

"Nah, that's all Gray being a downer as usual and stuff. Let's go Luce!"

Before the blonde could protest Natsu had leapt up, picked her up, and proceeded to carry her struggling back to the water. If Gray hadn't been in the current mindset that he was in he would have missed the way that Natsu cradled her closer then play deemed necessary, how her hand that was wrapped around his neck for support slid up until her fingers could splay in his hair, how their gazes had locked for a mere few seconds and heated up before they both looked away.

How, even though she screeched when he tossed her, towel and all, into the river she was really laughing. Natsu, getting shoved in by a sneaky Erza had a fierce joy on his face as he joined her in swimming.

Huh, he wasn't really surprised that it was Lucy, but he was surprised the his gut tightened as he watched them.


	8. Chapter 8

Most people would have thought that, when finding out when Lucy's birthday was, Natsu would have made a huge dramatic spectacle out of it. No one would had thought that while, yes, he was generally more for the direction of obnoxious good times this was not one of them.

Natsu just let people talk that talk they like to do and kept what usually happened between him, Happy, and Lucy to themselves.

Which started off with them walking quietly just a step behind her as she went to visit her parent's grave.

Today she was wearing plain comfortable clothes, the ones he liked her in best, and stood before the stones with a strange half smile on her face. He was never sure if it was because of the joy her mother had brought her or the sorrow that her father caused her; Natsu wasn't an expert on parents. He was raised by a dragon for pete's sake but he was sure Lucy wasn't always sure on how to feel.

So on her birthday the two tried to make her feel extra loved and supported. They would hang out and try (admittedly with varying degrees of success) to just be with her as she decided the day. Somedays she would linger longer in front of the stones - after the Grand Magic Game she had spent a whole two hours sitting in front of the stones, tears had silently trailed over her cheeks and dropped from her chin until they couldn't stand it anymore. Happy had slowly climbed into her lap and snuggled close, tiny paws gently patting her face dry. Natsu had crouched behind them and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders - burying his face in her sun kissed hair.

Her voice had started off shaky, murmuring apologies, until Natsu had simply pressed closer and whispered over hers that it was okay. _It would be okay._

They would then go get food, walking close together at first then slowly putting distance between them (Happy would remain in her arms, partly for support that people wouldn't question and partly because the Exceed knew when he could get away with being lazy) as the town grew closer. Afterwards they would go shopping, or take a job, sometimes they would just go back to the guild and have the usual fun of brawls and laughter.

Natsu would forget himself and jump into an argument, distractedly get punched when he would look up to see Lucy's face dissolve in a care free laughter.

When the day was done, they would walk home, and before he would head to his house for a while Natsu would follow her inside her own and leave Happy to hover outside. When her eyes would look up at him with bewilderment Natsu would take the opportunity to hug her.

Lucy would always fall asleep soon afterwards, her thoughts lingering on how firm Natsu's hugs were. As if he was promising that he would protect all that was left of her, keeping the pieces together when she didn't have the strength too.

Since going Fairy Tail, Lucy always had good birthdays.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything hurt.

She wished it would just stop.

The kicks and punches, at first fiery pain and flashes of humiliation at that thought of her guild watching her fail once again, quickly faded after something gave away internally and a rapidly cooling warmth began to spread in her body.

Lucy gave up the struggle.

It was just, _so tiring_, and she was _exhausted_. Keeping her thoughts from becoming fuzzy was fading and all she wanted to do was slip away into the darkness.

"Lucy!"

At some point the attack stopped, water felt like small knife cuts as it slid down her body or she guessed what was her body. The connection seemed to be growing farther apart.

"Lucy!"

The sound, familiar as her own heart beat - which felt stuttering and faint, sounded so, so far away. A brief apology wandered across her mind as something rough grabbed her neck. Sorry for not being strong enough; for being a burden. Gratefulness followed, their adventures the best thing that had ever happened to her. Desperation, please protect her spirits, keep their keys out of unkind hands.

Love, flickering bright over it all before Lucy felt a weightlessness that she vaguely remember in some memories of falling.

She felt so cold on one side of her body while the other seemed hot. It was confusing but a sense of comfort slipped over her as Lucy greeted the darkness.

As if suddenly, she knew she was no longer facing it alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Mirajane has a secret.

Actually she had a lot of secrets, from everyone, being a barmaid in a guild where everyone was family and no one knew how to keep their mouths shut, she had learned to burden a lot of secrets for others who needed a listening confidential ear.

But this secret was her own.

This secret was formed by the river, under a lightening scorched tree, where she had stopped a tall blonde during her midday walk. It was one of the consistent times she allowed herself to leave the guild and get a break.

Laxus didn't start walking with her until about a month after the Magic Games.

At first she had thought it was a fluke, him just leaving and walking in the same direction as she because he would always leave before they got to the part where it became just a trail and nature and not town anymore. They would make small talk and that was that.

Soon, though, he started continuing with her onto the trails. His arms crossed and his pace slowed to match her smaller steps.

Mirajane didn't know what to think at first but didn't object to his company. Truth was, they had a bumpy history. It was harder for her when he refused to help in such a horrible way when Phantom wanted Lucy because she knew, _knew, _the Laxus from when he was younger and full of bright expectations and not so much bitter disappointment. They had been friendly, especially before Lisanna when she was a little wilder and less sweet. They had been a fierce clash of energy and both enjoyed the burn.

After his father was exiled and her sister had, what they thought died, it changed.

Now though, they had both settled in the middle of who they had been and who they wanted to be. It was strange but at one point when he started to meet her at the door and held it open for her, she supposed that this is what growing up was like.

Their walks had gone on for a few weeks, the talking had become less pointless and more actual things they cared about. Mirajane saw the struggle Laxus had in conversing like this, his gruffness chafing until he became comfortable with her again and she him. One day she had laid a hand on his arm, electricity jittering across her arm, and asked him why?

He had looked at her with the closet thing to apprehension she had ever seen and asked if she wanted him to stop.

This was her secret: she simply leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

He had gaped, she had smiled, then he leaned down to wrap his arms around her waist and lifted her up to kiss her again. His kiss was a little more thorough. That walk lasted awhile longer.

Now, when they walked he would wait until it was them and the trees before reaching down to entwine their hands, or they would simply be content to walk closer. Sometimes she would find a cozy spot and pull him down to cover her with his jittery heat and surprisingly soft lips and he would indulge her whims but wouldn't fully give in.

No that would be his secret.

After a few months, after listening to Natsu on how he planned on going over to Lucy's later, and when asked how he would get in (to which everyone snorted because they all _knew_) he was pretty honest about her window, Laxus decided that he would try that out.

They had been well behaved mostly on their walks, it was day time after all, and she was only on a break from work. And, he grudgingly admitted to himself, he would never disrespect Mirajane by doing something that intimate out in the wild when she deserved softness and privacy. Plus he wouldn't share that. They both didn't really want anyone to get involved, savoring what they had between themselves for as long as they could.

So, like a teenager, he waited until Mirajane locked up the bar and went home before sneaking into her room. She was surprised and giggled like a young girl when he lightly dropped to her floor. He had smiled a little because when she looked truly happy no one could resist.

They spent the night in the dark, in her highly undersized bed, gently mapping each other's body. Not too fast, not too slow and leaving some mystery for later when the damn bed was bigger than a shoebox. He refused to take his or her bottoms off. She laughed and simply kissed his collarbone before snuggling down against his chest to sleep.

Well, he supposed a small bed had it merits.

Their secret was a while after months of sneaking caresses in the night, few that burned and left them shuddering and shaky, when they took a mission together. The jobs were slow and her siblings were gone on their own missions and the bar was covered. They took it quietly when no one else was there, and if anyone asked they would just say it was to practice as S-Class mages. No one suspected anything because he was a closed off jerk and she was untouchable Mirajane.

The mission was easy, the reward was a few nights at a rather exclusive spa and inn. One room with private baths.

Her sighs would linger in his mind for weeks afterward. His rough fingertips that made trails over her skin and his lips that always found her pounding pulse would distract her for weeks afterward.


End file.
